


Well Done, Mowgli

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: The Jungle Book (1967), The Jungle Book (2016), The Jungle Book - Rudyard Kipling
Genre: Acceptance, Aftermath, Drama, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Reunions, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, approval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagheera’s approval was all Mowgli had wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Done, Mowgli

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Jungle Book_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to Rudyard Kipling and Walt Disney Pictures.
> 
> Author's Note: I saw _The Jungle Book_ twice at the movies and thought it was fantastic. The highlight for me was the friendship between Bagheera and Mowgli. I had to write something about them!

Mowgli was still riding high on adrenaline hours after his confrontation with Shere Khan. Slipping off the baby elephant's back, he waved farewell to his new friend before going to rejoin the animals waiting for him down in the field.

The pups reached him first, running in excited circles, almost tripping him. Raksha's gaze was full of pride and love as she nuzzled him. "My son," she whispered.

Then Baloo was there: "Good job, kid! I knew you had it in you." Mowgli hugged his friend tightly; the memory of the bear being attacked by Shere Khan caused him to shudder.

Not until Baloo moved aside did the boy see Bagheera several paces away. His smile fading, the boy hesitated before slowly walking towards the black panther. Apprehension rose in him with every step.

_"Fight him like a man."_

That moment felt like ages ago, so small amongst the rush and blur and danger of fighting Shere Khan. Mowgli had not had time to dwell on the words – _Bagheera's_ words – before he was up and running. Now as he drew closer to the old cat, those words spun in the boy's mind; he recalled how Bagheera's gruff voice had softened, paw a firm weight against his chest. …The acceptance in the panther's gaze. For him to use his tricks, go up into the trees, to be _Mowgli_.

And now that it all was over, Shere Khan defeated, the jungle safe…did that mean…?

Blood pounding in his ears, Mowgli halted before Bagheera. Uncertainty overcame him, and for once the boy could not look his friend in the face, instead focusing on his forepaws. The panther shifted closer, sighed deeply. Squeezing his eyes shut, Mowgli's fingers twitched nervously at the lengthening silence.

Suddenly the boy stiffened as a rough wet tongue licked his brow. That had never happened before! Shocked, Mowgli raised his head to stare wide-eyed at the big cat. Yellow eyes steadily looked back at him. There was none of the disappointment, exasperation, or even anger as he'd feared, but respect and—

"Well done, Mowgli," the panther said, voice a low rumble.

For a moment the boy continued to stare blankly at Bagheera. Then his face lit up, a joyful smile spreading across his face, and he threw his arms around the panther's neck, burying his face in the dark hide. Moisture welled up behind his eyelids when Bagheera began purring. A foreign wave of warmth flowed through the boy.

"Thanks, Bagheera," Mowgli whispered, words muffled.

This was what the boy had sought for so long. Finally, he had Bagheera's approval.

THE END


End file.
